Sacrifice at World's End
by Valkyrnovas
Summary: To fulfill a prophecy, a child is torn from his mother. What fate awaits him beyond the watery depths?
1. Prologue

_Legend speaks of sacrifice at world's end,_

 _Where ripples form on the water's surface,_

 _In the depths of the ocean,_

 _A restless serpent yearns for strife._

 _Wings of light and dark spread afar,_

 _The Goddess descends from the sky,_

 _To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,_

 _An offering to the master of the ocean, her gift everlasting._

 _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,_

 _The absence of which,_

 _Shall bring about the war of the beasts,_

 _And the Calamity from the skies._

* * *

"And that's why at the end of every harvest season, we give thanks to the Water God -" A mother narrated to her child, but was abruptly was cut-off in her storytelling.

"By throwing away perfectly good candy?!" A boy cried. Aside from his gender, the child was the spitting image of his mother, inheriting her golden locks and crystal-blue eyes.

"Yes, Cloud, but for good reason. After all, it brings the rain that gives us our bountiful harvests. A fair exchange for the essence of life, wouldn't you say?" She questioned from his bedside.

"I don't know…" Cloud trailed off, unconvinced.

"Think of it this way. Without rain, you wouldn't have pumpkin candy and all your other sweets would you?" She tried to explain from a different perspective.

"I guess...It still seems like a waste. And why do they have to throw away so much Banora candy? Those are my favourites! They could at least toss all of that yucky spinach candy. I wouldn't miss _those,"_ the boy griped.

"Haha, those are actually good for you, you know. Besides, you're lucky to have any candy at all. Hundreds of years ago, people offered human sacrifices," the woman stated ominously.

"What?!" The boy shouted, wide-eyed.

"But now we give candy instead because they're more yummy," Mother Strife said with unsettling cheerfulness.

"So...it doesn't eat people anymore?" He asked nervously to reconfirm the fact.

"Well, I don't know. They say that every year on the night of the harvest moon, it leaves its ocean domain in search of naughty little children to gobble up." She mimed the action of eating by blowing bubbles on the boy's tummy.

"Momm...haha...that tickles!" The young blond exclaimed in between squeals of laughter. All fears of giant man-eating sea serpents forgotten.

When he started becoming red-faced, she finally decided to have mercy on her son. "However, as long as you have sweets the serpent can be dissuaded from eating you."

"Oh, is that why we go around collecting candy on the night of the Harvest Festival?"

"Yes, dear. It's a holiday to give thanks and also a day off for everyone to enjoy the fruits of their labour," she said, explaining the significance of the holiday. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? It was the best. Night.Ever! I got gumdrops, jelly beans, apple candy, cherry cakes and...Oh! Tifa's Dad brought boxes of chocolate all the way from Rocket Town. She gave me some!" The child happily listed off his stash of confectionery.

"Sounds like someone had a very productive evening."

"You bet! I can't wait for next year!"

"You already have a enough candy to last you for months and you want more? All that sugar is going to make your teeth fall off," she chided.

"That's okay, I'll just suck on 'em," Cloud declared with a confidence only found in youth.

"You think of everything, don't you?" She ruffled her son's hair affectionately. "Alright now, time for bed."

"Aww Mom, but I'm not tired," Cloud remarked with a half-yawn.

"Sure you aren't." Mother Strife chuckled as she tucked in her little boy and planted a kiss to top of his head. "Goodnight, my little Cloud. Sweet dreams," she wished.

"Night, Momma," Cloud replied sleepily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice at World's End**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** Thanks to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad you find this story interesting. On another note, it's so difficult to upload chapters via the app. The formatting is all gone when copying pasting so I have to spend extra time redoing that. Still no line breaks. = (

* * *

Strong winds howled across the vista with the fury of a thousand wolves. Surrounding trees prostrated themselves in the wake of the incoming gale. Their boughs brought towards the ground in submission. Waves crashed upon the cliff face, the ocean swelling and churning with a growing restlessness. A storm was brewing. Dark clouds blanketed the sky, ready to unleash their contents at a moment's notice. It was daytime and yet the land was shrouded in darkness. Suddenly, a drop. Then a few more. The downpour had started. It was as if the heavens were mourning for the tragedy about to occur.

At the cliffs where the Nibel Mountains ended and the ocean began, a crowd was gathered. In their midst was a young man garbed in flowing white threads and tethered in ropes. A woman was screaming at the other villagers to release the youth. Despite her petiteness, she was a strong and wilful woman who gave even the two young men restraining her some trouble. She was the mother. And the one to be sacrificed was her son, Cloud Strife.

"For Gaia's sake, stop this nonsense and release my boy!" Mother Strife urged again, indifferent to the pinpricks of ice that was pelting her skin.

"I've already explained to you why we have to do this. We must return to our roots and appease the water dragon as our ancestors did in ages past. Only then will his wrath abate," said the mayor of the town, who was trying his best to shield himself from the rain, but the winds were strong and so he was still getting drenched despite having an umbrella.

"If you go through with this, I swear you'll have a lot more to fear than the wrath of a fairytale creature! It is an archaic practice from a bygone era. You don't even know if this will stop the rain," she tried reasoning.

"We are aware of the very slim possibility of success. Still, we have to try every avenue available to us," Mayor Lockhart reiterated, still holding on to his umbrella despite the meagre protection it offered.

"And if it doesn't work? You would have killed an innocent child!" Mother Strife cried in anger.

"Come now, he's no longer a child. The boy's eighteen which is more than what most can claim. You know how it is with mountain folks. We mature faster and so have shorter lifespans than those living in the flatlands. He's practically a man by our standards," the Mayor hastily added that last bit to his argument.

"That is no excuse! No excuse at all!" Cloud's mother shrieked, her eyes alight with rage.

"Do you have any better ideas? If so let's hear it. We've done everything that is humanly possible. We cannot go on like this. Whatever crops we sow gets completely destroyed by the endless storms. It's been like this for months. If we don't act now, the entire village will starve. It's time we turned to a higher power for help and pray for our salvation." Like a broken record, the man repeated his main argument.

"By trying to kill my son!" She screamed over the thunder.

"Regrettable yes, but a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. One life versus that of an entire village," the mayor reasoned.

"And you oh-so-conveniently chose Cloud for the deed? You take me for a fool? I know we're not exactly well-liked in this community. We're not rich and my family is the only one here that doesn't conform to societal norm. Let's throw the town whore's kid into the ocean. You think I don't know that's what you're all thinking!" Mother Strife accused.

"Woman, please. It was a random draw. We included everyone's name in a box to be selected blindly. Even ours. His name was chosen fairly," Mayor Lockhart defended.

"Fair? How was that fair? He was not informed of his participation and neither did he consent to it," Mother Strife spat the words as she struggled against the two holding her back.

"Come now, let's be realistic about this. If we had made an announcement would anyone have volunteered?" Tifa's father asked in exasperation. He was fast reaching his wit's end on how to deal with the unreasonable woman.

"What you did was unlawful! You involved him in an unfair selection without his knowledge and now he has to suffer for it," she yelled.

"We followed due process –" the man started.

"Due process my ass! You hold a secret meeting for a secret drawing of names which no one was aware of and conveniently sacrifice the first name that comes up? You expect me to believe that none of your names came up at all? What about your daughter? Would you be as adamant now if her name was chosen instead? Exactly how many times were the names reshuffled until Cloud's name was chosen?!" She announced loudly, calling them out on their misdeeds.

A few of the council members shuffled awkwardly while suddenly finding the surrounding scenery very interesting. By now everyone was completely soaked by the torrent. The mayor faltered for a moment, but recovered in the next. His gaze held firm.

"If you think that's fair then you're more deluded than I believed. You and the council decided everything on your own. Nothing was fair from the beginning. He was an unwilling participant! You robbed him of his choice and now you want his life, you conniving murderers!" Mother Strife hissed with more venom than a Zolom.

"Now see here –" Mayor Lockhart sputtered, agitated by the indignity of the accusation.

"No, you listen! If you think for one moment that I will just stay still, you have another thing coming. This town will burn before I let my son perish!" She promised, her blue irises burning with a liquid fire.

"You're impossible! I can't talk any sense into you. Fine then! Strife! Since your mother is strongly against your being sacrificed as she believes you were unfairly chosen, you are free to go." This caused a round of confused murmurs among the crowd. "However…" The gabble died down as everyone waited to see what the mayor would say. "...you will have to choose someone else to take your place." The mayor's announcement was met with a collective gasp. Mothers quickly pushed their children behind them while others fretted in place, anxious as to who would be named.

Meanwhile, anger filled Mrs. Strife at the mayor's ploy. Her son was too soft-hearted and he knew it.

"Well? Name your victim. Who amongst your neighbours and friends will you sacrifice? The baker's wife? How about the town carpenter? The council? Myself? Tifa? Is that what you want boy? Can you live with the guilt for years to come, knowing that you have condemned one of your own?"

"Cloud, don't listen to him! He's confusing you! You don't have to choose. I will take your place. I've seen enough winters. As a mother having been blessed with a beautiful and kind child, I could wish for nothing more. I have no other desire than for you to survive and thrive in this world," Mother Strife urged, trying to convince Cloud to let her bear this responsibility.

"I...I…" Cloud stammered uncertainly.

"Go on, boy. Spit it out," Mayor Lockhart demanded.

"I won't choose...I'm fine with this arrangement," Cloud eventually answered.

"Cloud, no!" Mother Strife cried.

"Well? You heard it from his mouth. The boy accepts his role, as should you. Well, I'll let you have a moment to...ahem...resolve matters." His voice wavered halfway. The mayor nodded to the men restraining Cloud's mother to let her go. In an instant, she flew to her son and wrapped him in an embrace.

"What are you doing? It's not too late. Tell them you've changed your mind," she pleaded as she cupped his face.

"And make me become a son who killed his own mother?" Cloud asked softly. "Thank you for all the years you've given me. Your laughter, your warmth and unconditional love – _Everything_ – I will cherish these memories forever. They will be with me even in the Lifestream," he said, trying to comfort his distraught Mother. It didn't seem to be working. Then again, he was never good with words.

"I-it's okay. I'm okay." The fact was that he wasn't, but he didn't really know what he was saying anymore. This sensation like drifting in a dream sequence, he felt numb to everything. It was all so surreal.

But even through his haze, he knew that he couldn't just leave things as they were. "Tifa," he called out to his childhood friend. She approached hesitantly, but once she did she instantly babbled a string of apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud. I didn't know any of this, I swear! I only just found out and when I did, I pleaded for him not to go through with this. Please believe me." Tifa blurted in an upset mess.

"I don't blame you. It's not so bad really. I hear the Lifestream's warm this time of year. Maybe I can finally get a tan," Cloud added playfully.

"Oh, Cloud," She sighed with a heavy distress and glanced worriedly at her friend who could still joke at a moment like this.

"Do me a favour would you?" Cloud asked.

"Anything," Tifa agreed instantly without waiting to hear what the favour was first.

"Take care of Mom for me?" His request turned into a question towards the end. Tifa was a good friend, but this might be too much of a task for her. Before he could have second doubts, Tifa swiftly replied.

"I promise," Tifa solemnly swore as she gripped the woman's arms in a consoling manner.

He turned towards the ocean and took the few steps that brought to the cliff's edge. His legs were bound in a way that he could still walk, but not enough to run. He paused for awhile, staring into the ocean's depths, contemplating about nothing and everything at once. None of the villagers made any move while did so. Of course...no one wanted to be _that_ guy. That's why executioners wore masks. So that any vengeful spirits wouldn't be able to find them. It was all on him.

A maelstrom was beginning to form down below, as if the sea knew of the ritual and was waiting to claim its tribute with its open maw. He didn't look back, for if he did he would lose his nerve and back out. He would be a failure, but above all that would mean sending his Mother in his place. He couldn't let that happen, so he resolutely kept his eyes forward. Taking a few breaths to ready himself, he made the leap.

In a burst of strength, Mother Strife tore away from the girl and threw herself to the cliff's edge in the hopes of saving her son. Tifa was at her side in an instant, thanks to her martial arts training. If it weren't for Tifa holding her back, she would likely have fallen off as well.

The last thing Cloud heard before plunging into the icy depths were the mournful cries of his mother echoing from above.

* * *

Cloud stirred slightly when he felt a soft tapping against his cheek. His Mother usually did when it was time for him to wake up. That was usually after he had blindly smacked his alarm clock senseless before going back to sleep. "Nngh, five more minutes…" Cloud pleaded without opening his eyes. The tapping ceased and Cloud returned to his dreams.

* * *

Deciding that he had had enough rest, Cloud blearily opened one eye. He was greeted by a soft glow cascading down from above. _Huh?_ He roused more quickly then, sitting up when he realised that he was in an unfamiliar surroundings. Hovering near the ceiling were several orbs of light, each of varying sizes. They bobbed up and down like floats. This was definitely not his room. At least he was no longer bound, but where was he? It looked to be a circular room with many long, arched windows lining the walls. The panels looked similar the paper windows found in Wutaian homes, but that couldn't be right. Didn't paper dissolve when wet? As he contemplated this, his body was being gently swayed by what felt like an ocean current. Was he underwater? But he could breathe. Then, a brief thought occurred to him. Was that it then? Had he ended up in the Lifestream?

From the corner of his eye, he caught movement outside one of the open windows. There were only bubbles by the time he turned to look, but he knew what he saw. There was definitely something out there. The ocean was home to creatures of the deep that more often than not possessed rows of razor sharp teeth. This was definitely not the time to be thinking about that shark movie he watched as a child, but he couldn't help it. It was the first thing that came to mind and now it wouldn't leave. Cloud quickly scanned his surroundings for anything he could use to defend himself, when a deep resonant voice echoed through the silence.

 _Do not fear, Tribute. You are safe here_. An unseen person advised. There was a watery quality to the speaker's voice which reverberated across the shifting currents.

"Is this the Lifestream?"

 _No, you are still very much in the realm of the living. I managed to get to you in time._

"So you're the one who brought me here?"

 _Yes._

"Where is _here_ anyway?"

 _This is my domain. The place from which I rule the oceans._

At the mention of the sea, he remembered his strange condition. "How am I able to breathe down here?"

 _It is by my will that you are sustained here much like the many inhabitants of this realm. I have created a magical sphere, allowing you to breathe the air from the lands above._

Now that it was pointed out, he could see a curved shine where the light reflected off the bubble around his head.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you gave me gills or something," Cloud said in relief.

 _I have the power to bestow upon you that ability if you so wish._

"N-no thanks. But if you're capable of that kind of thing, why didn't you do that from the start?"

 _From my encounters with mankind throughout time, I have learned that gradual changes are easier on the human psyche. Your kind is simply able to cope better when introduced to new concepts slowly._

Cloud had to agree. If he had woken up to find himself inhaling seawater directly, he would most likely have freaked out. "Um, you don't have to hide," Cloud said. It was a bit weird not being able to see the person he was talking to.

 _I am not hiding. I'm merely keeping out of sight so as not to startle you._

"If you've got nothing to hide, then come out," Cloud insisted.

 _Then you'll be afraid._

"No I won't," Cloud maintained. He fell off a cliff, thought he was dead but turns out he wasn't, woke up in a strange place with a strange magical bubble on his head. Honestly, what could possibly be more alarming at this point?

For a moment, nothing. Then an enormous creature made its appearance. Covering its long, serpentine body were scales in hues of brilliant aqua blue, accentuated by highlights of green and purple. Its helm was crowned with rows of hornlets, leading to massive swept-back horns on both sides. The two horns had small webbed fins hanging beneath them. Further down its body were a larger pair of fins resembling winglets and near its tail was a large dorsal fin, with more spikes decorating its sides. The water dragon twisted and turned until it settled into comfortable position. It was elegantly suspended in the water with rest of its body coiled neatly beneath it. The dragon gazed down at the boy with its green reptilian eyes.

"Leviathan…" Cloud gasped in awe.

"It appears that not all has been forgotten by the world above," the serpent commented.

"Y-you're real," Cloud blurted, astonished.

"Naturally," Leviathan affirmed.

"I mean you're really, really real. Sorry, I'm repeating myself," Cloud apologised, abashed that he was rambling in front of a god.

"It is alright. I understand that it may take awhile for you to accept this reality. Most humans find my presence unsettling, although you're doing remarkably well. Take your time," the deity advised in his soothing watery baritone.

"Okay, so I'm here and...wow, this is all really happening. You really exist," Cloud said as he gradually came to terms with this bizarre situation.

"Yes, and you have also entered my domain. Speaking of which, a thousand moons have passed since your village's last offering. I thought the practice dead. What makes them revive the ritual now?" Leviathan questioned, its tail fluidly swishing about as he spoke.

"It's the rain. Ever since the beginning of this year it has been pouring incessantly. By making an offering, they're hoping that you could bring an end to the rain," Cloud explained his town's plight.

"Humans are such simpletons. They believe lightning to be my anger and typhoons as my punishment," Leviathan commented with derision.

"You mean they're not?" With all inhibitions gone, Cloud's curiosity was peaked. He was always fascinated by myths as a child. Many legendary creatures were said to govern the Planet. Now that he had met one, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to learn more about their nature.

"No, not all natural disasters are of my doing. They are simply that: Nature taking its course," Leviathan stated.

"You said not all disasters...that means you have some control over the weather right? What about these relentless storms?" Cloud asked with urgency. If he understood correctly, then Leviathan could influence the weather and save their village.

"Global warming. Are you familiar with this concept?" The dragon inquired.

Cloud nodded. It was a subject that had been briefly touched upon in school. "In theory, as the polluting and unsustainable day-to-day activities of humans continue, it would eventually lead to increasingly severe weather patterns all over the Planet."

"A disgusting cycle. Yet again, humans are the source of their own sufferings. They do not realise that most of the existing problems in the world are those that which they bring upon themselves," Leviathan hissed with distaste.

"Well at any rate, newly planted seeds are constantly washed away and whatever manages to sprout eventually wilts due to the lack of sunlight. If we can't grow anything by the end of the season, we'll have no food for winter," Cloud relayed their crisis.

"Why not move in the face such adversity? Wouldn't that be a simpler solution?" Leviathan asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well, this being our homeland, most are reluctant to leave. Our village has survived wars and revolutions. People have a lot of fond memories there," Cloud explained their reason for staying.

"I find human sentiment difficult to comprehend," Leviathan commented in an exhausted voice, as if the very notion was unthinkable.

"So if you're Leviathan and I'm here, that means the ritual is complete. You can undo the storms right?" Cloud asked to reconfirm.

"If I used my powers for every human plight, they will grow complacent. Adversity is the mother of all inventions and if humans lack the ability to think for themselves, they will suffer degradation and eventually die out," Leviathan answered.

"Can't you let it go and just do it this one time, please?" Cloud implored.

"And what about the next time a storm hits your village? What of the string sacrifices that is sure to follow? Will you be responsible for the lost of countless lives?" Leviathan forewarned.

"I didn't think of that. I guess that isn't something that you should do," Cloud said with a defeated sigh.

"Indeed," Leviathan agreed. Then, sensing the boy's troubled mood he added, "Do not worry. If there is one thing that I have learned over the years, is that humans are resilient creatures. Through natural selection, you have survived where most other species have not. It shows that you are the victors of evolution and will continue to survive for centuries to come."

Cloud nodded in understanding and let his eyes absently wander to his hands. It was then that he noticed the unusual clothing he was in. The garment appeared as if a million scales had been sewn together. They glinted like tiny jewels in gradients of sapphire and emerald. It was a sleeveless one-piece. Starting from his neck and stretching all the way down to wrap his feet, the material hugged him like a second skin. There were leggings of some kind, in a sense that he could move his legs independently, but the decorative sails which adorned at its sides gave the appearance of a single flared out base. The shimmering fins flowed in sync with the rippling current, giving off the illusion of a mermaid's tail.

"What am I wearing?" Cloud asked in bewilderment.

"It is a special garment weaved from shards of the water element, the first beams of a full moon and the melody of the ocean. It'll make you more aerodynamic and therefore easier to traverse these waters."

"That's not what I'm asking. How did I get into these clothes?" Cloud asked while suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Although I may not appear so, I possess an exceptional dexterity," Leviathan informed.

Perhaps that was true when sailing through these waters. Swimming probably came effortlessly to the water deity, but no amount of manoeuvrability would enable this kind of feat. Especially with such a tiny garment. It would be like trying to put clothes on an ant. Didn't one need hands or at least claws for something like this? With the body of a serpent, his overall physique was one of largeness. The only part that was remotely slender enough was his tail, but that appendage ended in wide sweeping fins. Did fins have opposable thumbs maybe?

"You look disbelieving. Do you doubt my words?" Leviathan remarked casually.

"No, it's not that I don't believe you...It's just a little bit difficult to imagine you being able to do that," Cloud finished. He mentally winced when he realised that his words sounded exactly like that: Doubtful...without meaning to.

"I can demonstrate if you wish," Leviathan offered.

"No, no that's fine. I don't really need to know how you did it," Cloud hastily assured. He had already been undressed once. There was absolutely no need for a second time, especially now that he was conscious.

Eager to steer the conversation elsewhere, Cloud searched for something to say. It wasn't that hard as there was only one other matter of importance...now that he wasn't dead and all. "So, can you take me to the surface?"

"No. Although the humans acted in ignorance, you were still given as a tribute to _me._ You are therefore my possession and shall remain so for the rest of your mortal life," Leviathan declared as if staking a claim. To Cloud, it sounded like a death sentence...or in this case a life sentence.

"So I can't go back to my village? Not ever?" Cloud asked to clarify.

"Not ever. You are forbidden from ever returning to land. The ocean is your home now. It is where you belong," Leviathan stated.

Cloud dipped his head at hearing that he would never be able to go home. He thought he could see his mother again. To let her know that he was alright. Instead, he would be trapped down here for the remainder of his days. That prospect left him feeling lost and miserable.

"Do not despair. Life in the ocean is not all that unpleasant," Leviathan consoled as he brushed his tail under Cloud's chin, gently lifting it to meet his gaze. The serpent had swum closer during Cloud's inner turmoil. "This realm has much to offer. There are no worries here and you can freely go anywhere within this vast ocean. You would want for nothing. Soon enough you will acclimatise to life in this world. Come. Let me show you the wonders of your new home." Leviathan watched as the sadness in the boy's eyes turn to one of intrigue at his persuasion. The boy looked as if he might comply so the dragon dropped his tail and swam towards the windows. When Cloud didn't immediately follow suit, he turned around to check on the blond, thinking that he had perhaps misread the boy's emotions.

However, what the dragon found was a different situation entirely. Even with the aid of the aquatic garment, Cloud still found it challenging to move within in the waters. Also perhaps due to the fact that he didn't know how to swim. He had tried walking as he normally did on land, but it was decidedly more difficult especially when gravity behaved differently. Also with currents sweeping past, he had very little hopes of getting anywhere. As it were, he floated in place while haphazardly flailing.

"Um, a little help, please?" Cloud asked meekly.

Leviathan chuckled at the boy's plight before swimming to his side. "Here, take hold of my horn," he said, tilting his head towards him. He waited for the boy to settle securely on his back before taking off.

Leviathan pushed through the waters like a knife cutting through air. It was effortless and each thrust of his powerful tail propelled them further. Within seconds, they were already a great distance from the chamber Cloud woke up in. Cloud glanced back to get a look at the place they just left. From afar, the chamber looked like a small lantern. All around the vicinity were clusters of these little hubs that seemed to be connected via a gigantic coral. They hung from it like baubles on a festive tree and at its centre was the largest chamber. Probably the throne room. The warm glow from the hubs accentuated the fiery, autumnal colours of the coral.

Cloud marvelled at how the reefs and the surrounding rock formations on the seabed could naturally intertwine into such a spectacular structure...or maybe not so natural. After all, a god lived here. Still, it was a sight to behold and this was just the beginning. If this was anything to go by, maybe he could get used to this fantasy world after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Burning people. She's saying what we're all thinking!_ \- Obligatory Portal 2 quote. Check.

I was thinking of sacrifices in Greek mythology or just sacrifices in general, sea monsters, etc. So that's where this idea came about. I wanted to show that even sane, rational people can sometimes resort to irrational solutions when forced to the end of their rope. Deep down they know it won't really make a difference, but they can't help trying anyways? That scene from Hot Fuzz where villagers huddle close and in low murmurs chanting, "The greater good" comes to mind.

Oh and I'm basing this Leviathan on FFVIII's summon. That one looks really majestic and regal.


End file.
